Uh Oh,I think I like you
by EvilFlipChick
Summary: Kali-Marie is officially done with school, so she agrees to visit old family friends in Seoul, working for experience as a nurse. Why is Gong-chan being so big brother and why is this Kim girl looking so sour at her? All she wants is a nice break...


I do not own the character of My Girl. Hope u enjoy!

**Kali stepped off the plane, taking a long look around the airport before deciding where to go. She had to find her new apartment, then probably stock the refrigorator. **

**A tall man with dark glasses and a nice plaid jacket tilted his head as she walked by him. "Excuse me, are you Miss Kalimari Grigori?"**

**She paused, sizing him up. "Yes. It's Kali-Marie."**

**His smile seemed slightly forced. Before he could speak, a petite girl with her hair pulled up into a side bun came rushing over to him. **

**"Gong-chan! There you are! I thought you were waiting for me to come out!" she said in a slightly hurt tone. She noticed Kali and smiled. "You must be Kalimari! I'm Yu-rin! This is my fiance' Gong-chan! Mr Seoul sent us to come get you. Gong-chan here is his grandson."**

**Kali smiled. This girl seemed really energetic and friendly...unlike her fiance. She pondered for a moment how they ended up together then smiled inwardly. Opposites always attract of course. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you. And its a pleasure to see you again after so long, Gong-chan."**

**Gong-chan motioned to Kali's luggage. "Here, allow me..." he said and then took it from her hands.**

**Yu-rin walked behind Gong-chan beside Kali. "Don't mind him! He's always grumpy this early in the morning!"**

**Kali nodded, tucking some of her shoulder length light brown hair behind her ears. "Yes well, that's understandable. I thought I was going to be taking a taxi. Thank you so much for the ride to my new apartment."**

**Gong-chan glanced over his shoulder. "Apartment? Grandfather has set you up in the guesthouse."**

**"Oh yes, he insists you be kept comfortable and able to come over any time there is a need!" Yu-rin explained still smiling.**

**"But I'm just his home nurse." Kali started. "I'm sure my new apartment would suffice."**

**"Don't fight it. He'll find a way to get around everything. Besides, you're practically family." Gong-chan said, yawning as they came to his range rover in the parking lot.**

**"I see he's still as stubborn ever." Kali mused. Her own grandfather had once worked very closely with Mr Seoul when they were young, and had even been friends and classmates back in college. After her parents died in a car crash when she was a child, her grandfather raised her. He always brought her to Seoul on his business trips and even on short vacations to visit. She and Gong-chan played but not very often. He was always a serious person...and she smiled inwardly seeing that he hadn't changed much either. He was more handsome of course. Too bad he was engaged. She also recalled once overhearing their grandparents talking about putting them together when they were old enough. Good thing they grew out of that phase...**

**The ride all the way to the house wasn't quiet, or awkward. At least not for Kali and Yu-rin, who shared jokes about Gong-chan as all he could do was roll his eyes and drive. **

**Once they arrived, Yu-rin hopped out and helped with the smaller bags. "You're going to like it here, I hope. It will be very nice to have another woman my age around."**

**"If I try to leave I'm sure my Grandpa will have a heart attack." Kali sighed.**

**Gong-chan gave a nervous laugh. "This is going to be a long summer."**

**"Kali-Marie!" Mr Seoul greeted before Gong-chan himself opened the door. He was still in his chair but looked healthier than ever. "It's very nice to see you again!"**

**Kali leaned in and gave him a hug. It had been quite a few years since her last trip out here, just before she went into college. But, the hug was so familliar. He smelled a lot like her own grandfather back home in the states. Like peppermint candy and chamomille tea.**

**"Come in! It's nice and fresh inside compared to this warmth out here..." Mr Seoul said, heading inside.**

**They all entered, and Kali wasn't surprised to see nothing had really changed. It was actually comforting.**

**Entering the livingroom, there was a young man standing. His hair was layered, and he wore a nice suit...and were those skull earrings peeking out from under his hair? **

**He smiled, holding out his hand to her. He had a very nice smile...and those eyes...there was something about him that captured Kali's interest. **

**"Hello. I'm Jung-woo. It's nice to meet you."**

**She shook his hand as Mr Seoul introduced them.**

**"Jung-woo is a friend of the family. He works with Gong-chan. Jung-woo, this is the granddaughter of my closest friend, Kal Justice. You remember him of course, from the Christmas meeting."**

**Huh? Kali was surprised to learn her grandpa took a trip without her, but quickly shruged it off as Jung-woo smiled a bit more broadly at her.**

**"I remember him. He was a very funny man. Good sense of humor." he told her. "How is he?"**

**Kali nodded. "He's good. Trying to beat his old golfing score." **

**"I still have yet to learn your name." he pointed out, still smiling. His eyes never seemed to leave her.**

**Gong-chan stepped beside her. "Her name is Kali." he told Jung-woo. He looked down at her then. "I'm sure you must want some rest. It was a very long flight for you."**

**Kali got the sudden feeling that Gong-chan didn't want Jung-woo too near her. But, she nodded. "Nice meeting you Jung-woo." was all she said before she turned to follow Gong-chan and Yu-rin to her new living quarters. This just might be an interesting summer after all. **


End file.
